


Knock, Knock, Knock.

by trouvqille



Category: Down with Love (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Catcher Block, Desperation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Top Peter MacMannus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouvqille/pseuds/trouvqille
Summary: Catcher Block is a man who likes to get what he wants, thankfully Peter MacMannus is always there to help.
Relationships: Catcher Block/Peter MacMannus
Kudos: 10





	Knock, Knock, Knock.

He felt like a child, but his hand was banging at the door before his brain could even catch up to what he was doing, even then he continued to knock until the said door was swung open to reveal an annoyed-looking Peter MacMannus.

“What in God’s name are you doing?” Came the equally irritated reply.

Catcher’s body was practically humming, he was jittering about and couldn’t seem to stand still. In all honestly, he didn’t even remember making the trip over to Mac’s place but knew this is where he wanted to be. Staring at his partner? Lover? They hadn’t decided on what to label the thing that was going on between them, but all the same, Catcher looked him up and down and drank in the sight of him. Pushing himself hastily into Peter’s personal space, he shoved them both inside the modest apartment and kicked the door shut behind them with his foot. The perplexion on the others face was becoming more and more apparent but before he could even mutter another word, Catcher had thrown himself onto his knees and was undoing Peter’s belt with speed as though his life depended on doing it.

“Catch-... Catcher... What- oh.. _Oh_.”

The moan from Peter was due to Catcher enthusiastically mouthing the outline of his dick from outside of his boxer briefs, stumbling back slightly so he could grip onto the back of his sofa, he watched in awe as Catcher almost crawled after him. Upon further inspection, he could see the tent in the other pants and grabbed a fistful of hair to prevent Catchers oncoming attack; he wanted some answers and only had to raise his eyebrow before words spilt from the other's lips.

“Mac, I have been so god damn horny all day; I sat at work and all I could think about was you and sucking you off, I nearly came into your office, I really did.. Christ, you drive me insane, I-“

A single tug on his hair had Catcher shutting up, he visibly gulped and felt his cheeks go a deep red; he never blushed, being in such an open and vulnerable position made all his blood rush to his cheeks, and also down south. Peter admired the sight before him, the smugness swelled in him, only he had the pleasure of being able to shut Catcher Block up with a single gesture; nobody else left him so needy and wanting. For a man who was known for his sexual escapades, Peter realised how unsatisfied and how almost touch starved Catcher truly was; always being the giver in a sexual relationship will do that to a man who is so obviously in need of being the receiver.

“Well, sounds like quite a difficult situation. I may allow you to continue if you ask nicely.”

“Please.. oh, please..”

“Please, what?”

A dark stain painted the front of Catcher’s slacks as he realised what Peter was asking for, a shudder ran through him and he felt his mouth go nearly dry; he had never felt this aroused in his life, his entire body was singing as he stared directly into Peter’s eyes.

“Please, Sir.”

A slight nod of his head and Catcher was tugging down Peter’s boxer briefs, almost ripping them with the amount of strength he was using. Leaping forward, he licked a stripe from the base of Peter’s cock to the tip which he slipped into his mouth; his tongue swirling and licking into his slit which caused Peter to have to stifle a groan. His hand tightened in Catcher’s hair as the other set a pace for himself, using his hands to stroke the parts of Mac’s dick that his mouth couldn’t reach. Catcher was moaning, he couldn’t help it but it caused a vibration which sent pleasure sparking through Peter’s lower abdomen. After a few minutes, of them, both letting out intermittent moans and Peter tugging at Catcher’s hair and whispering praise at him, did Catcher pull off. He looked debauched, his lips were puffy, spit dripping from his mouth and a sheet of perspiration gathering on his forehead.

“F-fuck my mouth, please.”

Peter startled, they hadn’t done this before, but the way Catcher was looking at him, as if he wanted nothing more in the world, the desperation clear on his face, it made Peter nod. Readjusting his grip on the other's hair, he grabbed his dick and guided it into Catchers open mouth.

“It was like you were made to take my cock, you know that? You look like one of the whores in those pornographic videos… begging and wide-eyed, like you, just can’t wait to have a dick in your mouth.”

Catcher just whined, his hand instantly going inside his own pants to take himself out and to start stroking; Peter just smirked before thrusting his hips slowly to test the waters, he only felt Catcher push forward and that’s when he started to quicken his pace. He kept going until he was hitting the back of the other's throat with each thrust, Catcher was moaning increasingly loud and Peter found himself letting a few slip out as the pleasure started to build and became a bit overwhelming. The pool of pleasure in his stomach was getting bigger and bigger, he knew he was close and by the way Catcher’s pace on his own dick had quickened, he could tell the other was as well. Their eyes connected and just seeing the way Catcher looked almost innocently up at him, desperation and pleasure in his eyes; Peter tugged on Catcher’s hair to warn him but Catcher did not move away, so Peter slammed a final thrust into the other's mouth and came with a shudder and a moan.

Coming back to his senses, he leant down to take over from Catcher, wrapping his hand around his cock and pumping it at an intense speed. Catcher’s moans were so loud they almost bounced off the wall, and when he came; his back arched, eyes screwed shut and a look of pure ecstasy plastered his face. Peter thought it was beautiful and he placed a gentle kiss on the others forward before helping him up and guiding them both to the sofa; where Catcher cuddled into his side, a smile forming on his lips as he rested his cheek against the others soft hair.

“I guess you have some uses.” Catcher said in his classic arrogant way, but Peter knew he was teasing and gave him a slight squeeze. Even though they still needed to talk about what was going on, that could wait a little longer as he just enjoyed having Catcher here with him; so, Peter just smiles and looks down at him.

“Next time... maybe you should come to my office.”

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that they should have ended up together!!
> 
> Instagram is @trouvqille :D


End file.
